menthe ou fraise ?
by SheinaAlive
Summary: quand deux bonbons se promènent sur la table sous les yeux de deux grands gamins, attention citron !


Menthe ou fraise ?

Sur la table, il ne reste que deux bonbons soigneusement emballés dans du plastique décoré de symboles pour leurs parfums respectifs. L'un est vert et arbore des feuilles de menthe, l'autre est blanc mais couvert de petites fraises rouges.

Autour de la table, Solal et Merwan Rim discutent, riant parfois de blagues soit nulles soit salaces, Melissa Mars, Claire Perot et Yamin Dib qui rient à gorges déployées des anecdotes du plus vieux. Maëva Méline qui c'est endormie sur la table, et côte à côte, les yeux dans les yeux et des sourires de défis sur les lèvres, Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte.

-Ne rêve pas Flo, je suis plus rapide que toi. Gronde doucement l'italien avec son divin accent.

-Mais moi je suis plus jeune. Rétorque le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

-Comment tu oses ! S'exclame le blond en écarquillant les yeux et sans se rendre compte de sa faute de grammaire.

Il lui donne un coup dans l'épaule ce qui fait rire le français aux yeux chocolat.

Les multiples foulards colorés et les bracelets pleins de breloques de l'aîné tintent quand il croise les bras sur son torse.

-Ne boude pas Mikele ! Rit le chanteur en le secouant doucement.

Mais son ami reste muet, sans le regarder.

-Allez Mikele. Tu sais parfaitement que je plaisante ! S'exclame le brun toujours tout sourire mais tout de même un peu inquiet d'avoir vexer son meilleur ami.

-Je te pardonne…si tu me bats pour attraper ce bonbon ! Finit par dire le musicien retrouvant une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

Heureux, Florent s'empresse d'accepter et se prépare à bondir pour se saisir du bonbon à la fraise qu'il convoite tout deux et qui est à l'origine de leur brève divergence.

-Allez les gars, compte à rebours ! S'exclame Merwan qui, apparemment, les écouter.

-3 !

Les deux hommes, redevenus gamins, se fixent sur leurs objectifs.

- 2 !

Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de sourire, de se jeter quelques regards de défis.

- 1 ! … Go !

Ils bondissent en même temps tout en éclatant de rire. Leurs deux mains se tendent, se referment et l'un des deux éclate d'un rire ravi en sentant sa main se refermer sur l'objet de leurs convoitises.

-Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? S'exclame Yamin faisant rire Melissa et Claire.

Maëva, réveillé en sursaut, les regardes tous, hagards.

-Alors ?! S'exclame Solal, l'œil brillant.

Fier de lui, Florent ouvre alors la main, dévoilant aux yeux de tous, le bonbon à la fraise au creux de sa paume.

Sous le regard de Mikele, il le porte à ses lèvres sans plus tarder, content de sa petite victoire.

-Alors Mikele, tu me pardon… Commence-t-il avant que deux lèvres chaudes ne le fasse revenir brutalement dans le monde des adultes.

Trois temps. Le premier : Florent se demande ce qu'il se passe, perdu.

Deuxième temps : Il comprend que quelqu'un l'embrasse, se demande qui peut bien avoir des lèvres si douces, un parfum si captivant et une chaleur si réconfortante.

Puis, troisième temps : Il comprends que c'est Mikelangelo qui est entrain de lui offrir un baiser passionné.

Interdit, les bras ballants, le brun se laisse faire et peu à peu ses yeux se ferment.

Les grandes mains fines du musicien blond ne relâchent pas le visage du français. Quand Florent entrouvre les lèvres, Mikele ne se fait pas prier pour y engouffrer sa langue.

Orange, épice, pêche, fraise, liberté et passion. Un goût de Mikele…et de bonbon à la fraise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le baiser se rompt. L'italien recule, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées.

Il y a un grand silence dans la salle. La troupe est muette, bouche bée. Solal et Claire se regardent, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce sont les moins surpris.

Florent, lui, est haletant. Complètement perdu et les yeux plantés dans ceux du blond.

-Mi…Mikele ? Bredouille-t-il.

Lentement, le musicien s'écarte, relâche le français alors qu'il pousse un petit rire étranglé.

-J'ai gagné. Souffle-t-il.

Et il sourit. Entre ses dents, le bonbon qu'il lui a subtilisés.

La troupe entière éclate alors de rire, d'abord entraîné par Solal voulant détendre l'atmosphère, mais les deux compositeurs chanteurs restes muets.

L'un toujours sous le choc, l'autre, s'efforçant de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

PDV Florent

Il est 23h passé. Impossible de dormir. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à…tout à l'heure. Quand Mikelangelo à…m'a…embrassés ? Rouler un patin mémorable ? Offert le baiser le plus chaud de ma vie ? Non…Non ! Je ne peux pas penser ça de mon meilleur ami ! Même…après ce qui c'est passé face aux autres.

Puis…qu'est-ce qui lui a prix d'abord ?! S'il le voulait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à le dire ! Au lieu de…de…

-Raaaaah ! M'écriais-je en prenant mon oreiller pour tenter de m'étouffer avec et arrêter de penser.

Je veux arrêter de penser à…à ses mains ! A…à sa voix ! A…à son odeur ! Son accent ! Son corps ! Son rire ! Ses yeux ! Ses lèvres ! Ses…

Coussin, coussin !

Je veux arrêter de penser à ses blagues, à ses manies, à ses bracelets multicolores, à ses expressions, à la sensualité de sa langue natale entre ses lèvres !

-Arrête de penser ! M'exclamais-je au vide.

Puis…pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Pas pour avoir ce stupide bonbon quand même ?!

Non…il l'aurait demandé. Puis il venait de dire qu'il arrêterait de bouder si je gagnais notre pari !

Il n'a…Il n'a quand même pas fait exprès de perdre pour…pour pouvoir…

-Non ! NON ! NON !

Pour pouvoir m'embrasser ?! Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, frémit…J'ai encore son goût dans la bouche…Son goût…son parfum…Je soupire.

Est-ce un autre de ces jeux complètement tordus ? Une coutume française qu'il aurait mal comprise ? Une habitude italienne que je ne connais pas ?

Je repense…à la fin du baiser. Aucune coutume ne permettrait quelque chose d'aussi intime et sexy !

Un jeu alors ? Mais pourquoi moi ? De ce que je sais, et j'en sais beaucoup, je ne suis pas son style ! En général, ses conquêtes ont plus de poitrine et moins de choses dans le pantalon !

Et Cynthia ?

…D'ailleurs j'y pense…ça fait un moment qu'elle ne vient plus nous voir et que je n'ais pas eus à arracher Mikele à son portable.

Ils n'auraient pas…rompus ?!

Non…Il me l'aurait dit ! … Non ?

-Sois maudit Mikelangelo Loconte ! Râlais-je.

Mais je sais que je ne le pense pas…Quand je repense à son baiser plus en profondeur…c'est de la peine que je ressens.

Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Je repense encore à ses yeux. L'expression de son visage, son rire que j'ai tout de suite devinés forcés… Pourquoi son expression triste et perdu ? Pleine de remords ?

Il…regrette ? Soudain, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est broyé, écrasé entre mes poumons vidés de leurs airs et ma cage thoracique.

-Je dois savoir !

Il n'y a jamais eus de non-dits entre nous, pas de place pour les doutes et les questions. Alors pourquoi ça changerait.

Je me lève quand mon regard est attiré par quelque chose. Quand mon cœur se réchauffe et que mes poumons se remplissent je comprends.

Et sans hésiter, je sors de ma chambre pour aller voir un certain italien qui doit répondre de ses actes !

PDV Mikelangelo

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris _nome di Dio _?!

Quand je l'ai vu…si fier, si rayonnant, si _carino, _j'ai craqués.

Et…et je l'ai _abbracciato _!

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien put en penser ?! ... Je sais bien que je suis censée être que le meilleur ami, être hétéro et qu'il l'est aussi mais...

-Florent _mio_, _se tu sapessi_... Soupirais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit pour me prendre la tête entre les mains.

J'aurais dut comprendre tout de suite. Ma réaction quand je l'ai vu la première fois, comment nous nous sommes rapprochés si vite, que je le laisse...toucher mes cheveux, et mon _disinteresse_ des femmes...Mais non !

J'ai étais...si _cieco_ !

-Flo_ mio... _Flo_ mio..._

Quand je me suis rendu compte…de la nature de mes _sentimenti_ pour Florent, il m'a fallu une semaine pour l'accepter complètement. Et une de plus pour trouver le courage de rompre avec Cynthia… Elle m'avait d'abord giflé, puis c'était mise à pleurer, pour enfin me prendre dans ses bras… et me laissé partir.

Et j'ai été incapable de le dire à Florent…parce qu'il m'aurait demandé pourquoi. Et que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui répondre… Je l'ais juste dit à Maëva parce qu'elle m'a surpris entrain de changer _cherie_ en Cynthia sur mon portable.

Mais elle non plus ne sait pas pourquoi. Je crois que Claire s'en doute…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi… Soupirais-je en me tournant vers le mur de ma chambre me séparant du brun qui m'a ravi mon _cuore_.

J'ai même un instant cru qu'il m'avait rendu mon baiser…ou au moins qu'il ne m'a pas repousser !

-_Ti amo Flo mio…_

TOC TOC !

Je sursaute. Regarde le réveil. Il va être minuit ! Qui vient me voir, à minuit ?! J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Merwan qui dort de l'autre côté…

Je chasse toutes images de Florent de mes pensées essaie, et me lève pour aller ouvrir.

PDV omniscient

La porte s'ouvre sur l'italien aux yeux noisette qui découvre l'objet de ses jours et de ses nuits sur son palier.

-Florent ? Tu devrais dormir ! S'exclame-t-il pour cacher son trouble.

Le français lui sourit et son cœur chavire.

-Toi aussi Mikele…Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclame aussitôt l'italien en le laissant passer, le cœur battant.

_**Calme-toi. Calme-toi ! T'es ridicule !**_

Il referme la porte, en profitant pour dissimuler brièvement son visage au brun qui avance dans la pièce, la gêne en lui se disputant avec ses convictions nouvelles.

Quand le blond se retourne, c'est avec un sourire.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers son frigo.

-Arrête.

La voix veloutée du chanteur s'élève, l'immobilisant en plein élan.

-De…de quoi ?

-Ton cinéma Mikele ! S'exclame Florent sans pourtant se mettre en colère.

L'autre fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Tu…tu veux aller au cinéma ? Demande le blond perturbé par la trop proche présence de son ami.

Ce dernier sourit, s'approche de l'italien pour toucher sa main sans la prendre.

-C'est une expression Mikele. Ca veut dire : arrête de me mentir et dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Explique tendrement le brun.

Troublé, le Mozart des temps modernes fouille les yeux de son vis-à-vis pour tenter de comprendre.

-Tu as rompus avec Cynthia ?

_**Bon, ce n'était pas par là que je voulais commencer…**_

Surpris, l'italien le regarde, se demandant comment il a bien put le savoir ! Maëva aurait-elle caftée ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Alors c'est vrai…Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas te marier avec elle ?

Mikelangelo n'ose pas croire que c'est bien de l'espoir dans les yeux de Florent, et que cet espoir concerne son célibat, et donc sa disponibilité.

Mais il est temps de passer aux aveux…au moins à moitié.

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'aimer quelqu'un d'autre…Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

Espoir. Ces six lettres clignotent comme des phares dans leurs têtes.

Notre français ignore comment lui faire avouer… et espère ne pas s'être tromper. Comment l'emmener sur ce terrain glissant ?

-Je la connais ? Demande-t-il alors.

Gêné, Mikele ne sait que répondre.

-Pas exactement. Grimace-t-il en détournant le regard pour aller s'adosser au meuble de la cuisine.

Florent suit son mouvement et se plante devant lui.

-Le ? Je ne te jugerais pas, tu le sais.

Il constate alors, avec surprise et satisfaction, le rougissement plus qu'équivoque qui vient colorer les joues de son ami.

-Je le connais ? Reprend-il alors, croisant mentalement les doigts.

Mikele soupire, se mord la lèvre inférieure, promène son regard sur la pièce avant de revenir sur le français.

-Oui, assez bien même.

Il a peur. Peur de comprendre les allusions de Florent. Peur qu'il ait compris et qu'il ne soit venu le rejeter, l'insulter et renier toute leur amitié sans remords.

Florent s'approche d'un pas, l'air de rien mais son regard ne lâche plus celui du blond, l'hypnotisant presque.

-Il connaît tes sentiments ?

Nouvel afflux de sang.

-Non surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas du genre à te réfréner pourtant quand tu aimes quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Remarque le chanteur en s'approchant encore.

Mikele se donne l'effet d'un animal acculé, piégé. Pourtant c'est lui l'aîné ! C'est Flo qui devrait être pied au mur ! Il serait peut-être temps pour lui de s'offrir une leçon de fierté…Il se redresse alors, faisant sursauter le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

Déstabilisé, le français a le regard troublé.

-Pourquoi tu viens jusqu'ici, à minuit, pour me faire subir un questionnaire ?! Rétorque l'italien.

Florent sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Un interrogatoire Mikele. Corrige-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Grommelle le blond agacé d'encore se tromper.

Avec un air tendre, le brun s'approche de nouveau de son ami et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, caresse ses cheveux.

-Je suis venu savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassés tout à l'heure pour un bonbon. Déclare-t-il alors.

Mikele veut reculer, pour échapper à sa question, par peur de devoir absolument répondre.

Mais Florent attrape son poignet, l'empêchant de fuir.

-Réponds-moi Mikele, ne me fuis pas. Insiste le brun, retrouvant son sérieux.

-Et toi ?! Tu ne m'as pas répondus toi ! Rétorque le blond terrifié, voulant gagner du temps.

Les sourcils du chanteur se froncent et soudain, il attire son ami à lui et arrête leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Mikelangelo ?

En entendant son prénom entier dans la bouche du brun, il frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Son souffle se fait plus heurté.

-Non Flo. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes après ça…

-Ne te défile pas, fais-le ! Fais-le Mikelangelo !

Le blond cède et se jette sur lui. Leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, presque avec violence, mais avec désir et passion.

Puis doucement, avec amour.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent, leurs langues se rencontrent. Instinctivement, les hanches de Florent se collent à celles de Mikele qui pousse un feulement contre la bouche du brun.

Ses mains maintiennent solidement la taille de ce dernier contre lui alors que Florent s'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas défaillir.

Il retrouve ses lèvres, sa chaleur, sa proximité et son odeur avec un bonheur féroce qui fait jaillir des feux d'artifices en lui.

Quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre pour ne pas s'évanouir à cause du manque d'air, ce n'est qu'à contre cœur. Leurs yeux par contre ne se lâchent pas, bouleversants d'aveux et de sentiments.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Flo ? Parvient à dire le blond, le souffle court et sans le lâcher.

Le français sourit et du bout des doigts caresse les lèvres tant convoitées.

-Pour la même raison qui t'as poussés à m'embrasser Mikele. Répond-il doucement.

Le blond fronce les sourcils, incertain, ses bracelets tintent.

-Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Bien sur que non Mikele ! Je laisse ça aux étroits d'esprits ! Moi, t'aime. Répond le brun le plus naturellement et sincèrement du monde.

-_Oh Flo mio ! __Flo mio, te amo ! Te amo il mio amore ! _S'exclame l'italien après quelques secondes de flottements, le temps de réaliser.

Même si sa maîtrise de la langue est approximative, le brun n'a aucun mal à comprendre ces mots et encore moins les baisers papillons que sèment le blond sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques centaines de baisers de plus en plus passionnés et appuyés, Florent se retrouve plaqué au mur, une main de son latin caressant son torse sous son tee-shirt, l'autre enserrant sa hanche gauche et la bouche du blond dévorant son cou.

Le brun gémit, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses mains s'accrochent aux cheveux du blond qui s'est transformé en véritable fauve.

-Qu'est-ce…que tu fais…Mikele ?! Halète le français, serrant les dents pour contenir ses soupirs.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Florent. _Cosi…_ Susurre le musicien en se redressant jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordille sensuellement le lobe, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son aimé.

-Mais…mais c'est si…aah…

-Je sais mon amour. Sourit Mikele en caressant de nouveau la délicieuse chute de rein du plus jeune.

Zone sensible. Et il compte bien en profiter pour qu'il lui cède.

-Tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas du genre à me freiner quand j'aime quelqu'un.

-Me…réfréner Mikele…réfréner. Le corrige le brun torturé.

-Tais-toi, je t'aime. Rétorque le blond en l'embrassant férocement.

Mais Florent n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il parvient à renverser leurs positions mais en voyant son italien aussi échevelé et sexy, il manque de se raviser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flo ? Demande le blond en la voyant si perturber.

-Je…ne me sens pas prêt à coucher avec toi…enfin pas encore. Articule-t-il alors en baissant les yeux.

Après un petit moment de silence, le blond capture le menton de son aimé et relève ses yeux vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, nous pouvons attendre, je ne te force à rien _il mio angelo_. Le rassure alors l'italien avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Soulagé de ne pas le décevoir, de ne pas le vexer, Florent lui rend son baiser.

-Je t'aime. Souffle-t-il ensuite.

Mikele sourit et caresse sa nuque avant de l'emmener s'échouer sur son lit pour laisser Morphée les emmener au pays bien plus agréable des rêves.

PDV Florent

Nous sommes réunis avec toute la troupe pour une réunion sur le déroulement de la prochaine représentation. Mikele est assis à côté de moi et s'amuse depuis dix bonnes minutes à caresser ma chute de rein, une main derrière ma chaise, mais agissant comme si de rien n'était tel le parfait acteur qu'il est.

Moi, je me contiens tant bien que mal de gémir et/ou de lui sauter dessus pour dévorer ses lèvres et sa peau, lui tout entier à vrai dire !

-Mikele…Grondais-je à mi-voix pour n'être entendu que de lui.

Il se tourne vers moi avec son grand sourire innocent mais ses beaux yeux pétillants de luxure et de malice.

-_Si_ ?

Son ongle glisse sur ma peau et je sers les dents en dissimulant mon gémissement en une quinte de toux.

-Ca va Florent ? Me demande Maëva à ma gauche mais pas assez pour voir le geste répété et trop oser de Mikele.

-J'ai…avalé de travers. Inventais-je avec un sourire que j'espère naturel et convaincant.

Elle me sourit en retour et reporte son attention sur Albert Cohen qui prend le relais de Dove.

-Arrête ça ! Lançais-je toujours à mi-voix en me tournant de nouveau vers mon italien diabolique.

-Arrêter quoi _Flo mio _? Murmure-t-il avec une nouvelle caresse plus appuyée et bien, bien plus bas !

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise faisant sursauter tous les autres et je prétexte ne pas me sentir très bien pour filé aux toilettes et surtout, loin de mon aimé pervers !

Je traverse les couloirs et entre un peu bruyamment dans les toilettes aseptisés pour homme qui sont heureusement vide. Je me précipite ensuite sur un lavabo et me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage afin de faire retomber le désir plus que conséquent qu'il a fait monter en moi…et que le resserrement soudain de mon jean confirme.

-Maudit italien. Grimaçais-je avant de relever les yeux.

Je fais un bond de surprise quand j'aperçois Mikele dans mon dos, les bras croisés sur son torse moulé dans un tee-shirt bleu nuit au col en V dévoilant un morceau de peau…alléchant, adossé à une séparation entre deux cabines, ses yeux presque noirs et un regard profond fixé sur ma personne.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! M'exclamais-je pour expliquer mon sursaut peu viril.

Il se détache du mur et s'approche à grands pas de moi. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il a plaqués ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et ravage sauvagement mes lèvres en poussant un gémissement sourd.

-Mon Dieu Florent c'est pas humain d'être si sexy ! Gronde-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Son odeur me fait plonger dans un puit de concupiscence et la passion me reprend de nouveau, dévastatrice.

Je lui rends son baiser, le fait reculer jusqu'à une quelconque surface et laisse mes mains caresser son corps au travers de ses vêtements.

-_Dio Flo mio !_ Expire mon aimé en écartant les jambes.

Je m'y loge par pur instinct et sens son érection contre ma cuisse qui, au lieu de me réfréner comme il y a deux jours, ne fait qu'attiser mon envie de lui.

De lui…tout entier !

Je passe une de mes mains sous son tee-shirt et caresse ses délicats abdos le faisant frémir tandis que je remonte doucement mon genou.

-Si tu veux que je puisse m'arrêter _il mio amore_…ne me provoque pas. Me prévient Mikele en s'emparant à nouveau de mes lèvres.

-C'est toi qui as commencés. Rétorquais-je en capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents avant que ma langue n'aille jouer avec la sienne bien plus que réceptive.

-Mais tu es si désiré.

-Désirable mon ange. Le corrigeais-je en embrassant son nez.

-C'est pareil ! S'exclame-t-il avant de commencer à vouloir me retirer mon haut.

Quand on frappe à la porte.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites là-dedans, mais les filles s'inquiètent ! Lance alors Solal derrière la porte et un rire dans la voix.

Je me sens rougir alors que Mikele soupire, clairement frustré et déçu.

-On arrive ! Lançais-je en me rhabillant correctement et me détachant du blond qui va se recoiffer.

Nous échangeons un regard et éclatons de rire sans pouvoir nous en empêchez. Je vais vers la porte mais mon italien m'arrête et je sens son souffle près de mon oreille dans mon dos.

-Ne crois pas que je vais oublier que tu étais prêt à aller plus loin _Flo mio._ Susurre-t-il en posant sa main sur ma fesse gauche sans la moindre pudeur.

-J'ai entendu ! Scande Solal toujours derrière la porte et apparemment bien attentif.

Je souris et nous sortons sous le regard et le sourire moqueur du père de la troupe aux idées bien mal –mais justement- placées.

PDV omniscient.

Il est 12h34, et toute la troupe, musiciens, comédiens, techniciens, est réunie dans le self mis à leurs dispositions.

Soudain, Claire et Solal montent sur la grande table et crient « S'il vous plait » pour attirer l'attention de tous vers eux et ainsi, réduire la grande salle au silence.

-Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte ont quelque chose à vous annoncez ! Crie Claire applaudit par Solal.

Les deux concernés se regardent, hésitant entre rire et consternation. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de protester ou de fuir que les deux énergumènes les hissent sur la table avant d'en descendre eux-mêmes.

Ils se regardent, sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, comment le dire ! Tous ont les yeux tournés vers eux, attendant quelque chose qu'il ne savent pas comment donner.

Allez annoncer à toute une salle avide que vous sortez avec la personne juste à côté de vous et qui est en plus de votre sexe ! Pas que ce soit une honte quelconque, non ! Mais ça pourrait surprendre et même choqué certain.

Puis, il n'y a pas de manière correcte d'expliquer quelque chose d'aussi compliquer. Pourtant Mikele veut essayer, et pour ça, il a une idée plutôt…directe et expéditive.

Alors que Florent va tenter de parler, l'italien le prend par la main, l'attire à lui d'un mouvement implacable et se saisissant de son visage d'une main, son pouce sous ses lèvres et ses doigts étendus en toile sur sa joue gauche, il l'embrasse. Doucement pour ne choquer personne, mais avec suffisamment de…volonté pour que le message passe.

Une vague de murmure, de cri, d'applaudissements et de grognements retentis dans toute la salle jusqu'à eux.

Mikele consent à relâcher son brun seulement quand il sent la chaleur sous sa main devenir trop brûlante indiquant un rougissement particulièrement sexy du visage du français.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! S'exclame le brun à mi-voix, encore chambouler et gêné qu'ils se soient ainsi donné en spectacle.

-Tu avais une meilleur idée _il mio cuero ?_ Réplique le natif de Cerignola sans honte aucune.

A vrai dire, il a même l'air plutôt satisfait de son petit tour et ne se préoccupe absolument pas des diverses réactions autour d'eux.

Florent lui, doit bien admettre qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas pus mieux faire et concède cette victoire à son aimé en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-La scène c'est de l'autre côté de la ville les gars ! Se moque Yamin qui c'était levé pour une holà à lui tout seul.

Les deux hommes concèdent à rendre à la table son emploi premier mais à peine ont-ils posés pied à terre qu'ils se font sauter dessus pour une horde d'ami(e)s très heureux pour eux et/ou très surpris.

Les questions les ensevelissent et seuls une dizaine de personne sur plus de trente sortent de la salle, dégoûtés grand bien leur fasse !

Florent est dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Mikele. La sienne est moins confortable et sans baignoire alors ils ce sont naturellement mis d'accord pour que la chambre du blond devienne la leurs. Une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne après les avoir lavés, il se brosse les dents.

La porte est entrouverte, permettant une discussion avec son italien dans la cuisine.

-Je ne pensais pas que tant de gens allaient si bien réagir ! Même Dove et Albert sont venus nous féliciter !

-C'est normal Flo, on s'aime, on nous aimes ! Lance Mikele comme une chose évidente de la vie.

Le brun rit à ce résumé bien succinct des préjugés humains mais ne veut pas le contredire. Son aimé est parvenu à conserver une âme d'enfant –légèrement capricieux- qui lui sied à ravir. Pourquoi lui briser ?

Il se rince la bouche après c'être brosser les dents et claque ses joues pour effacer la fatigue de ses yeux après une nouvelle journée plus intense que les précédentes.

- Par contre, Maë n'avait pas l'air bien ! Fait remarquer l'italien.

-Oui j'ai vu. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi mais elle a juste sourit et m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour nous deux. Répond le brun en sortant de la pièce d'eau pour rejoindre son aimé qui fait rouler une pomme entre ses doigts.

-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture mon ange. Le sermonne faussement le français en la récupérant avec vivacité pour la remettre dans la corbeille.

-Hey ! Proteste le blond.

Florent se penche pour lui ravir un baiser, tout sourire.

/!\LEMON/!\

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve plaqué contre la porte du frigo cette fois, entrain de subir mille torture.

La serviette qui cachait le reste de son corps à disparu, quelque part sur le sol de la cuisine, ses cheveux sont en bataille et TOUT son corps est tendu sous les mains intrépides de Mikele.

-Hum _Flo mio_, te promenais si peu habillé, c'est de la _provocazione_… Susurre l'italien en faisant rouler les syllabes de sa langue natale sur sa langue, sa bouche contre le cou du français.

Florent frémit de la tête aux pieds, les yeux fermés, cherchant un quelconque soutien envers un pauvre frigo inanimé qui n'a rien demander.

-Mikele… Ne peut-il que soupirer.

Ce dernier ne peut que sourire et reprend son activité initiale, soit caressé ce corps qui lui crie de l'aimer.

Et qui est-il pour résister à quelque chose d'aussi séduisant ma foi ?

Sa bouche descend, s'attarde sur le torse, caresse un mamelon avant d'en faire sa proie. Entre ses dents, il le fait rouler, le mordille, le lèche alors que Florent sent ses jambes trembler et que des vagues de plaisir s'écrase en lui.

-Mikele…ah…Soupire le brun.

Les mains bien vicieuses de l'italien se glisse dans son dos et un cri plus prononcé sort de la bouche divine du français.

-Mikele !

-Florent. Rétorque le blond en revenant à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer voracement.

Le brun lui rend son baiser avec plaisir et s'empare ensuite du visage de son aimé entre ses mains chaudes, l'approfondissant encore.

Mais il rejette la tête en arrière en poussant un petit cri étouffé quand un étau féroce et chaud s'empare de sa verge tendue.

-Mikelangelo…Expire-t-il.

Les lèvres du susnommé se promènent sur toute la surface à sa disposition alors que sa main ne bouge pas. La deuxième poursuit ses caresses sur les reins le faisant se courber dans ses bras jusqu'à la limite.

-Hum _Flo mio…sei cosi caldo..sei caldo…_

-Embrasse-moi ! Grogne le brun.

Avec un sourire et un grand plaisir, l'italien capture la nuque du chanteur pour lui offre le baiser demandé.

Puis il l'emmène à reculons vers la chambre, provocant, sensuel au possible et Florent nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Arriver devant le matelas, le brun pose sa main sur le torse encore trop vêtu de son aimé et le pousse en arrière avant de grimper au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tu as joués, maintenant c'est à moi. Le prévient-il en lui arrachant presque son haut.

Plus que ravi, Mikele frotte énergiquement son bassin à celui du brun qui feule entre ses dents avant de se pencher pour embrasser le torse de son aimé.

Le sucre de sa peau l'enivre et il en dévore chaque parcelle avec une gourmandise exacerbé par le plaisir violent qui traverse tout son corps en sentant le corps de son aimé sous lui, se tortillant sous ses caresses, réclamant toute son attention et surtout, toujours plus !

Les touchers de Florent se font plus précis, ses doigts se concentrent sur les mamelons érigés de l'italien qui murmure des paroles pleines de luxure dans sa langue natale en emmêlant les cheveux du brun entre ses doigts.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il reçoit de la part de son français, Mikelangelo n'est pas en reste et laisse glisser ses paumes en de sensuels massages sur les omoplates, la colonne vertébrale, les hanches et les reins du dominant temporaire qui font grogner celui-ci de désir.

La chaleur grimpe encore d'un cran alors que le slim du blond lui est retiré par deux mains avides et envoyer on ne sait où dans la chambre enfiévrée.

Désormais presque nu, l'italien fait basculer son amant pour mieux se frotter énergiquement à lui, leurs bassins se caressant, se heurtant en de sensuels caresses qui rendent leurs érections presque douloureuses. Mais d'une douleur délicieuse.

-Mikele… Enlève ce fichu boxer ! Gronde Florent en palpant les cuisses légèrement musclées du Mozart moderne pour tenter de lui arracher ce dernier bout de tissu qui lui dissimule encore mille promesses de plaisir et de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Mikelangelo sourit en sentant le brun trembler d'impatience et de désir pour son corps en dessous de lui mais il ne compte pas accéder tout de suite à sa demande. Mais plutôt le faire languir, haleter, qu'il soit toujours plus perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et que son regard devienne aussi fiévreux que le feu qui le consume, qu'il soit totalement à l'abandon dans ses bras, totalement offert et qu'il ne puisse plus contenir ses cris et ses hurlements d'extase.

-_Dolcamente, non sia impaziente il mio amore…approfitta angelo_… Souffle-t-il ensuite contre ses lèvres avant de les emporter dans un ballet langoureux.

Florent y répond immédiatement tout en ne pouvant retenir un gémissement sourd au contact des lèvres satinées sur les siennes.

Puis, ces mêmes lèvres descendent sur sa gorge, mordille la peau de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules où seront tatoués de beaux suçons le lendemain matin, puis sur le torse où les dents du blond viennent jouer avec les grains de chairs tendus pour lui, glisse jusqu'au nombril, cicatrice universel de plaisir dans laquelle sa langue vient mimer l'acte futur puis, doucement, sournoisement, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur l'intérieur des cuisses, à quelques millimètres à peine de la virilité frémissante du brun qui souffle profondément, ravagé par le désir.

-Mikele…qu'est-ce….tu fais bordel ?! Grogne Florent en cherchant à se saisir du visage de son aimé qui s'y dérobe et attrape ses poignets au passage pour les plaquer sur le matelas, à côté des hanches de leur propriétaire qu'il épingle sur le lit.

-_Approfitta_… Répète-t-il avant d'engloutir d'un seul coup et sans prévenir, la verge tendu du français qui cri au ciel son extase sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Aaah…aaah… ! Mikele a…arrête ça ! Halète le brun en secouant la tête, totalement perdu dans le néant du plaisir.

Le susnommé sourit sans cesser son activité buccale. Il grignote la peau, la lèche comme on le ferait à une glace, dévore ce qui lui est offert sans honte.

Ses dents racle la peau, sa langue caresse la fente du pubis, ses lèvres capturent le bout rougi du sexe érigé entre elles alors que les bourses pleines subissent le reste de ses attaques.

Florent, totalement désinhibé ne cherche même plus à lutter, au contraire ses hanches se portent elles-mêmes à la rencontre des lèvres tentatrices et corruptrices qui le dévore.

Des gémissements continus et de profonds râles s'échappent de sa propre bouche, direction le ciel vers lequel semble le diriger l'italien qui ne cesse de s'activer entre les jambes voluptueusement écartés du brun.

-Mi…kele…Plus… Souffle alors le français à mi-voix, encore assez conscient pour avoir honte de ces propos.

-_Volentieri_. Sourit l'italien en approfondissant brusquement ses va-et-vient sur la verge de son amant, pressant son gland entre ses lèvres !

Jusqu'à la jouissance. Fulgurante.

Mikele s'empresse de revenir aux lèvres du brun pour étouffer au moins la fin de son cri bestial dans un baiser torride et passionné.

-Ca va _Flo mio _? Demande-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres en caressant les cheveux collés par la sueur du brun.

Avec un air extatique, le brun ne répond pas tout de suite mais redresse plutôt la tête pour embrasser son amant, perdu dans l'effet foudroyant de la jouissance.

-Tu vas me le payer mon ange. Gronde-t-il soudain en renversant le blond qui pousse un couinement entre le plaisir et la surprise.

Florent arrache le boxer de l'italien et sans trop savoir ce qu'il fait mais suivant son instinct, humidifie deux de ses doigts dont un qu'il insère ensuite entre les fesses galbées et douces de Mikele qui pousse un cri bien aigu de plaisir.

-Ah ! _Flo mio ! Il mio amore ! Si ! Si ! _Crie-t-il, tout son corps arqué vers le ciel, les yeux clos et le visage crispé entre infime douleur et infini plaisir.

Florent fait entrer dans la fournaise qui l'attire de plus en plus, un deuxième doigt pour ensuite effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux visant à détendre l'entrée de son amant pour faciliter la pénétration et ainsi limité la douleur inévitable.

-Plus _il mio_ _amore ! _Donne-moi plus ! _Veni_ ! Cri le blond sans plus se soucier qu'on l'entende et encore moins de réveiller tout l'hôtel.

Avec un sourire ravageur, le brun se laisse tomber en arrière, entraînant son amour avec lui.

-Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable mon cœur. Le défie-t-il alors.

D'abord surpris et peinant à ressortir des limbes dans lesquels le brun l'a envoyer, Mikele finit par sourire à son tour, comprenant le désir de son amant et en même temps, saisissant que c'est seulement un moyen détourner de ne pas avoir à le faire lui-même.

Alors, d'un mouvement de hanche décidé, Mikele s'empale sur la verge érigée du brun qui se cambre sous la divine sensation. Celle d'être à sa place, bien au chaud dans l'antre délicieusement étroite et bouillante de son amant qui à le visage crispé entre la douleur de se faire déchirer en deux et l'immense plaisir de se sentir entier, comblé, plein à ras bords de la présence de l'autre.

-Oh Dieu tout puissant Mikele…Gronde le français s'en contrebalançant de bien pouvoir blasphémer et de se faire foudroyer sur place tant qu'il peut se retenir de renverser son amant pour ne pas immédiatement lui faire subir les derniers outrages afin d'entendre sa voix se briser en hurlant son nom.

Le blond ne répond, trop occupé à tenter d'évacuer toute traces de douleur de son organisme. Alors, lentement, il entame un doux mouvement de balancier, s'habituant à cette sensation d'un corps étranger en lui.

Le brun se saisit immédiatement de ses hanches, se retenant de crier sous la torture mais laissant échapper de longs gémissements de plaisir.

Puis, les mouvements s'accélèrent, s'enchaînent, se font plus heurter, confiant, voluptueux, profond ! Jusqu'à que brusquement, alors que Florent s'arquer et que Mikele entame un mouvement vers le bas, le blond s'arque brusquement en arrière, la gorge ouverte dans un cri d'un puissant désir étouffé et offrant une vision particulièrement érotique à son amant qui le contemple avec avidité.

-Recommence… Halète le blond.

-Avec plaisir… Souffle le brun en retour.

Leurs corps s'imbriquent parfaitement, luisant, brûlant alors que la fin approche. La prostate de Mikelangelo continue d'être malmené et le sexe de Florent délicieusement massé.

La jouissance arrive, inexorable, contractant leurs muscles, se réfugiant dans leurs aines, bouillant dans leurs sexes et enfin, jaillissant dans deux cris étouffés un tant soit peu par un baiser mouillé et passionné.

-Oh mon dieu _il mio angelo_… c'était _divino_…_Ti amo_ Florent. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Répond doucement le brun avant d'attirer son aimé dans ses bras et de se glisser sous les couvertures pour un repos bien mérité.

FIN LEMON

PDV Mikelangelo

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon aimé encore endormi et si _bello_. Je me tourne doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et regarde l'heure. 7h30. Tout va bien ! La réunion n'est que dans une heure.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers mon _angelo_ aux yeux fermés et souris en me rappelant notre nuit…passionnée !

Faire l'amour n'à jamais été si intense, si bon que dans ces _braccio_, contre son corps et entouré de sa douce odeur de chocolat.

Je suis heureux.

-Mikele… Entendis-je alors.

Je descends mes yeux de ses cheveux à son visage pour voir ses yeux entrouverts et ses lèvres m'invitant à les embrasser.

Et je ne résiste pas. Hum…Ces lèvres… Si douce, si chaude…

-J'ai envie de toi _Flo mio…_Soufflais-je alors en caressant son torse.

Il me sourit, toujours un peu endormi et du coup, tellement, mais tellement mignon !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser _ancora _et _ancora._ Toujours avec plaisir et de plus en plus d'envie.

Il me répond doucement, se réveillant en même temps et je grimpe sur son _bacino_ sans rompre nos baisers de plus en plus empressés.

Quand soudain, de brusques coups sont frappés à la porte me faisant sursauter et coupant le souffle à _il mio amore_ à cause de mon poids.

-Vous m'avez empêcher de dormir toute la nuite bande de lapins ! Alors maintenant debout ou vous allez être en retard ! S'exclame Merwan apparemment agacé mais aussi amusé.

Je me tourne vers Florent qui a rougit et éclate de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je me penche de nouveau vers lui et l'embrasse, ne résistant pas à son _fascino._

-_Ti amo Flo mio._

-Moi aussi mon ange…mais debout on je vais être en retard pour la première fois de ma vie contrairement à toi !

J'éclate de rire. _Ancora._

_Si_…Je suis vraiment très heureux.

FIN


End file.
